Tips and Tricks
Unlimited money Just change your android date +1 day, get in game, collect money, change date +1 day, get money, change date, and so on (works very well with high end structures like Golf club, cafes, hotes...) *Can someone please post how to change the date in your phone? I've searched the phone, google & the market app store looking for a way to do this and have found none. Also if you can find a way to change it, what will preventing it from correcting itself (Answer: Each phone is different. Some phones have an option in the settings somewhere to set the date and time manually in the device or by using the cell tower. If possible, set it to "device" to prevent it from updating automatically. Also, please see the recently added note that follows.) Please Note: You have to be running version 1.0.2 (or lower?) for this trick to work. Versions higher than this have added an anti-cheat check that somehow verifies a valid system date. Download version 1.0.2 and install. It is available here: =http://www.4shared.com/get/OaQrifQj/Paradise_Island_v102.html = I uninstalled my previous version and then re-installed. I am unsure if it will allow you to install this version over a newer one. If someone can verify, please post (confirmed that you are able to downgrade to a previous version). Be aware that there are some bugs in this version (some achievements not registering properly). I am currently back up to level 10 and have not seen any other issue besides that. Use this version to amass your fortune. Once you have a sizeable bank account, you can update to the latest version (currently at 1.0.6 as of 05-10-2011) to fix any bugs, gain the rest of your achievements, etc. Downgrading: Works from going from 1.0.12 on Android back down to 1.0.2. It will reset your cheat count as that was not a feature implimented in version 1.0.2. After cheating in the newest version, simply install the older version, reset your date and load the old version. Then install the new version. You will still need to reset all your buildings in the following way: Tricky part - getting date back to where you are. You need to change date +1 day, log in and DO NOT collect money. Then, get the date backwards, log in and collect. Other solution is to place each structure int store, then reposition it. The countdown will be reset. It is also possible to wait until they need to be repaired. Dont repair them, when they al need to be repaired, set back the date. log in and then repair them, after repairment they will collect money again. Another way to fix it to normal is to keep forwarding one day and keep collecting money, but do no make any repairs. When every building needs to be repaired, change the date back, then repair all facilities. Keep in mind that you will need a lot of money to repair all the facilities. I saved up 7 million from cheating, and now have 6.2 million, so it took almost one million just to repair. Fastest money method, working at most recent version at Android platform (1.0.6) #Run the Paradise Island app normally. #Press home key for multitasking. #Set the airplane mode on. This disable the auto-correction of huge modification on date. (and crash report also) #Go to Setting - Date. Set date to 2011-01-01 #Hold home key and return to app. Most building will require XXXX hours for 100% collection. #Move required buildings into store, and put back. This will reset the counter. Recommendation: Business center, Bank, Golf (as many as possible). #Hold home key and go to setting, and set date +1. #Hold home key and go to app, and collect money and piasters. #Repeat from 7, untill today. #Repeat from 4, if date is going to pass today. Warning: '''Versions newer than 1.0.2 have anti-cheating programming. If you are caught cheating more than three times the game will lockup and limit the features available to you. It is unknown what they limit but it could be game upgrades later down the line. You can downgrade to 1.0.2 and that might reset the cheating counter. '''Never set the date ahead past the current date. In the event that you are caught cheating, the game will require you to wait until the furthest date you played to until it is possible to play again. This means if you set your clock forward a year, collect rewards, and then go back to the current date you will be unable to play for a whole year! Notice: Atlass Hotel can not be reset the time in any way as other structure. It's can not be put in ware house, never broken so you can't repair. And it can't be demolish to rebuilding. In this case if you don't want your calendar go wrong, set date back 1 year, reset time all structure then colect money. as soon as you reach lv 19 and expand land region.6 (required to fix atlass hotel) you have to set date to the real day then fix it. Tip 1: 6~8 Golf courses are enough for fast money. Upgrade them till 3~4 before start. Piasters are problem in fact. Tip 2: If you have the Bank, set date +2 at once instead of +1. You can gather 3 Piasters at every step. (+3 when Bank is broken.) Tip 3: If you have a rooted android phone, you can add sl4a and use this script to change the date by 2 days at a time, every 6 seconds (or whatever interval you want) to crank through the piastres/cash. (You have to grant root access for each day the first time, but you can repeat as many times as you want, just use step 6 above each time). Easy money (awards which are easily collected in the beginning) *1-6: build X road sections = roads are free to build and to demolish *63-68: spend in the game X hours online = just leave your game on (and the ipad with it) *94-100: move X facilities = moving is free also. Trees and shrubs count as facilities and are faster to move than buildings. *113-118: post photos on Facebook How to prevent unwanted in-app purchases Paradise Island is a free game for the iPad. To make the game go faster you have the option to REALLY buy dollars or piasters, so be careful (especially if you let children or other people play this game on your ipad. Here is an explanation of how to disable in-app purchases (source): *Go to the Settings panel of your device and select “General.” *Select “Restrictions,” where you will be prompted to enter your 4-digit security pass code. If you have not already established a code, go ahead and do so now. This will prevent older children from being able to simply un-do any restrictions that you have set. *After your pass code has been entered, the “Restrictions” screen will appear. Scroll down to “Allowed Content,” and switch “In-App Purchases” to the Off position. Hit The Yellow/Green Buck Awards The best way to get them is to build 15 Hotdog Stands (You get an award for doing this anyway). You'll need to wait and watch for the buck signs ($) to appear, click the buck ($) signs as SOON as they appear. Wait again while watching the game, a little more than a minute or so later, the dollar signs will spawn in the order you clicked them again, leave them until they turn green and do it again. Going for these awards will also help get you towards the repair/tax collection awards, and will gain a fair amount of money if you upgrade them in the early game. You may also want to build 15 Cabins. Bugs/Exploits *Android Version 1.0.13-15 (build 22-24) **Unconfirmed bug/exploit involving hitting the "Move to store" button immediately after clicking on a building to create a duplicate in storage. This allows for instant/free building of any buildings (upgraded or not) even past build limits. Details are unknown. ***Bug Details: While using two fingers to "collect" from a farm (in this case a hotdog stand farm) if several actions are being processed at once and you are able to bring up the action menu for the building and hit the "Move to Store" button at the exact moment, the game will skip over removing the building from your map, but sticks a copy of the building in your inventory. This glitch allows you to circumvent build limits, and gives you a building with the same upgrade level as the one you had selected with the action menu. (This bug has been repeated twice on a Nexus one running CM7 Overclocked to 1113mhz just in case devices speed causes this glitch) ***Another variant is to position the building on your screen such that it is under where the "Move to store" button will be, then repeatedly hit the building. If you hit fast enough it duplicates the building in storage. Seems to work better when the game is slowed by background processes and/or lots of things going on in-game. (Repeated 7x on my stock Droid X to create a total of 8 Business Centers) ***This glitch enables you to duplicate buildings, but also doesn't require personell and power for the copied building! Unanswered Questions Does anyone know how to see stats (e.g. how many visitors to the island, % of repairs, etc.) for the Android version? See FAQ CMONYALL 09:39, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Is there a way to downgrade from version 13 (the newest update as of 6/1/11)? I still have to above link saved but the game will not load after "updating" to version 2, however it does not have a problem playing version 13 when reloading it. ANYHELP 03:28, June 1, 2011 You can downgrade from ver.13 to 2, but before you have to delete any special facilite obtained from new promotion (TV Tower, Pirate's Ship). Seems the old version don't recognize properly new buildings. Glu Does the award for "one of each" only want one of each facility because I have at least one of everything in the store and a couple promotional ones but still didn't earn the award? I also recently earned the "all special facility" and "all regular facility" awards just not the combined award. Is this a possible cheating penalty? ANYHELP 9:20, June 16, 2011 Space Saving Strategy Roads are only necessary to PLACE a building, but once construciton is underway they are no longer needed. Demolish roads to pack in your buildings and maximize space. Also, it is amusing to watch your island visitors try to find their way around without roads, sometimes walking all the way around along the fence like ants at a picnic just to get a cheeseburger!